


Marvel's Agent Carter - Flipping knives

by dontglimpse



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Leviathan Origanization (MCU)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontglimpse/pseuds/dontglimpse
Summary: After Jack Thompson's death, the files get into the wrong hands. Peggy's reputation, career and life are now endangered. What happens when the truth comes out? She's forced into moves out of books. Again.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli/Dottie Underwood, Peggy Carter/Dottie Underwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Jack Thompson

**Author's Note:**

> The tv show's the original continuation.
> 
> Created with iShy98 !

Knocking on the door.

"I'm leaving! Just give me a second!" Jack Thompson obviously has been packing for too long. Who might that be if not the motel's services? He was assumed to leave room 208 an hour ago. However, he still had plenty of time to catch the plane back to New York City.

He rushed towards doors opening them, the man behind him caught him by surprise, too fast to react. The gun pointed at him fired, and its force has knocked him down. Hit his head pretty hard. No one heard the shooter. Silencer sightly cushioned the bullet's fierce and sound. It hit severely close to his heart.

The man passed him by, hiding the gun back into his pockets. An advantage for Jack you may say, but it suddenly wasn't so easy for him. He was bleeding out, forgot about the possible reason for this visit. He was fighting with dizziness and bloodloss, noticing your own blood on the floor is usually overwhelming... From the corner of one's eye seeing him taking away the file he himself has found. It was supposed to doom Peggy but instead, it doomed him. 

The information he had in his hands has slipped away. Not so long ago he was there giving Peggy statements that now have lost their meaning. Insignificant words, even absurd. She wasn't taking him seriously then and before. Will this change her mind? Someone surely will use it all against her. 

The door closed behind the thief.

He felt his end coming faster than he thought. Why like this? His heartbeat increased. It was his last act of will at survival. He tried to get up, at least reached the telephone. If only he could make that one call... Failed. He was out of options. There weren't many. The telephone, the hope that maybe someone will come here to check if or why he's still here...

At last, he gave up to the surrounding darkness, peace. He did try but now it was too late.


	2. Chief Daniel Sousa

The phone call he received this morning was one of those after which you are overwhelmed by a feeling. The world around you stops, but everyone else moves on, but somehow you don't. After there is guilt. So many thoughts and scenarios that you could somehow prevent it all from happening, like all of this is your fault. At least this time there was someone else sharing guilt with him. The one that might have seen Jack Thompson last thinking why does she always have to be so stubborn. If she wasn't things could have gone differently...

The stairs seemed to never end, it was harder to overcome once you knew what's waiting for you at the top. At yet they led him into the second floor where he expected to meet the police's officer. It was just another case, another file on his shelf, but for Daniel, it was something more. He took it more personally than he expected. He didn't like Thompson, but he also didn't hate him. They shared a mutual respect. Because they both had responsibility and duty on their shoulders and were damn good at their job. Had their backs. But he wasn't there yesterday. The day Jack might have needed him most. He began to realise that Peggy was right about him all along. His thoughts changed once he saw the man waiting for him. He was a bit late. Bearing down on his cane during his every step he finally faced the police officer. There was a name on the label on his shirt but he ignored it nodding at him. 

Donovan, cause that, was his name, that Sousa ignored, was a young man. Could be in his age, or even younger. There was no grey hair showing through his dark hair. The blue eyes glowed with a passion that he felt for his work. He probably didn't know how many sleepless nights are waiting for him in the future. He was new in this job. He wasn't smiling. Sousa took it with relief. He looked smart but slightly too sleek. His shirt was perfectly smoothed. Cologne water masked its fresh scent. Donovan was analysing him too. He frowned seeing his Hawaiian shirt and old shoes. What could he say, these were his favourite. He felt like Los Angeles got used to this kind of fashion. Sun was heating strongly today, he couldn't imagine wearing a suit. It was not New York. 

He took a quick gaze at the door behind him. The high number 208 was not something he expected on the second floor. But did it really matter? His friend... co-worked died in the room behind them. Donovan grunts, he turned his sight back to him now seeing his white teeth. 

"We thought you will never show up," he declaimed in a voice like a foghorn. He didn't suspect his voice to be so deep and low.

"Of course you did..." He said, but his converser's confused look forced him to specify himself. "Why won't you tell me what happened to Jack Thompson?"

Donovan waved at him heading to the motel's room. Crime scene. He followed him.  
"We know that the victim... Jack Thompson made one phonecall last night before he was killed. As you can see he was leaving. Assumingly back to New York." He pointed at the open suitcase on the bed. They bellied up to it. All the clothes were neatly furled. Neat and tidy. Donovan continued.  
"We don't know much about the assaulter, whoever he is, he took Thompson by surprise. He didn't even reach for his gun. The maid found him on the carpet. He was shot once in the chest. Right here." He pointed the spot at himself, but Sousa didn't need this detail. He nodded, showing him he understands. 

"Soon we will know more. I'm sorry."  
A heavy sigh escaped Daniel's mouth. "Could you call me when you have the autopsy and ballistics results?"

"Of course."

He was just about to leave, suddenly the blood mark on the floor caught his attention. " Son of a bitch... How could you get yourself killed so easily?" 

Because from life... you can never know what to expect. He left his new partner in the motel. All he needed now was peace. But as we all know peace was never an option. He had work to do. He will not meet rest till he finds Jack's killer. Correction. They will not meet sleep till they find this killer. 

Taking this on their shoulders they didn't know what else was yet about to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello to Chapter two.


End file.
